Christmas in West Shinjuku
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Just a little Tamers Christmas fic. How do Jenrya, Takato, and Ruki spend Christmas? Will Ruki and her mother ever develop a closer relationsip? Deeper than it sounds. PG for slight language. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


Christmas in West Shinjuku by Takato's Dreamer (Rainy Tears)

  
  


a/n: Takes place after they'd already been to the digital world and told their parents about it. In here, Jenrya's older sister is Tao, and Ruki's mother is Aki. These are my "invented names".

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Impmon, or anything else...... um... I guess that's all I have to say ^^;

Enjoy the fic! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cheery little county of West Shinjuku was alive with brightly-colored Christmas lights. They shone brightly, casting dream-like illuminations against the pure white snow. Children ran down the streets, chasing each other as they had snowball fights or built forts and snowmen.

Matsuda Takato looked at his watch. The Christmas lights were on, obviously, and the sun had long since gone down. "Guilmon! It's time to go home now!" the boy called to his partner Digimon.

A red figure came bounding down the lane, tackling Takato to the ground. The two, Tamer and Digimon, collapsed into the soft layer of powdery snow around them. Guilmon and Takato acted like friends and not just human and partner. "Guilmon! You're getting snow in my coat!" he shouted gleefully, struggling to scrape up a pay-back handful of snow to throw in Guilmon's face.

Guilmon hopped up and raced in the direction of home. "Try and catch me, Takato-mon!" he yelled out over the snow. Takato narrowed his eyes and picked up his now-complete snowball. He chased Guilmon down the road, yelling playful threats at his reptilian Digimon.

Meanwhile, across town, Lee Jenrya was just sitting down to reading his new book. The blue-haired boy sighed contentedly, relaxing further back into the easy chair in the living room of his family's apartment. "_This is going to be a relaxing evening_," Jenrya thought, smiling a little.

His peace was short-lived. Shuichon came bounding into the room. "Jenwya, guess what? Mommy is making hot chocowate! Do you want some, Jenwya?" she asked, little hands made into fists that she excitedly shook up and down as she rambled.

"I'd love some hot chocolate, Shuichon. Hey, do you know where Terriermon went?" Jenrya asked, looking up from his book at his little raspberry-haired sister.

"He's wight hewe (a/n- that's "right here", folks.), Jenwya!" Shuichon said happily, pulling Terriermon out from behind her back and dancing the Digimon around by his ears.

"See? Tewiermon likes to dance!" she said, humming happily and hugging the Digimon. Jenrya smiled, chuckling to himself. A few minutes later, Terriermon ran into the room, terrified. His tiny chest heaved up and down as he jumped onto the couch next to Jenrya.

"Jenrya, save me! Your sister isn't sweet, she's a maniac I tell you! A maniac!" he exclaimed, flopping down next to his Tamer. 

"Terriermon, don't talk that way about my little sister. She isn't crazy. Okay, maybe she is, but it's Christmas. Just relax for a while. Like you always say, moumantai!" Jenrya said in a kind voice as his Digimon looked at him with admiration.

"You always know what to say, Jen-kun," he said happily, climbing onto Jenrya's shoulder and reading the book with him. A few moments after, Mrs. Lee came in with four mugs of steaming cocoa. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I have my hot chocowate now?" Shuichon said, grinning as she sat on the couch. "Here you go, sweetie," Mrs. Lee said, handing the toddler a mug.

She also gave one to Jenrya. By this time, she also knew about Terriermon, to whom she gave a cup also. 

Jenrya's older sister Tao also came in for some cocoa. She was often on the phone or internet, so Jenrya was glad to see everyone in his family present... except for Father, who had to stay at work late. 

In yet another part of town, Makino Ruki and Renamon were sitting in the small, traditional Japanese room. "Ruki-san, what is Christmas and this whole season so happy?" Renamon asked, standing silently in the corner of the room.

"I guess it's just a time of family and giving, Renamon. That's what everyone says, anyway. I never really got into the whole festive season, for some reason. Maybe I thought all the presents were okay, but the cheer was corny, or something like that," Ruki said, shrugging off some kind of emotion.

"Or maybe it's because you've never really had anyone to be happy with," Renamon suggested insightfully, still stoic. 

Ruki was shocked. "What do you mean, Renamon?" she said in a somewhat curious tone.

"Well, you always have had your mother and grandmother, and they love you. I assume you feel that way too, am I correct?" she said.

Ruki reluctantly nodded, then she appeared sad for a moment.

"But the love is never shown, is it, Ruki? You always act gruff, like being around your mother and grandmother is some kind of chore. Whenever you are shown affection by them, you just scowl and pretend to hate it. Your grandmother is a kind woman. But what about your mother? She buys you everything," Renamon said quizzically, looking at Ruki's expression.

"I know she buys me everything. That's what Christmas is about, right Renamon?" Ruki asked, peering into Renamon's sapphire eyes.

"I don't know Ruki. Why don't you go see your mother now and find out for yourself?" she asked, fading into the shadows.

"Find out for myself?" Ruki said aloud, pondering the wise Digimon's words as she stepped into the kitchen.

Makino Aki stepped away from the counter, looking at her daughter and nearly bursting with excitement. "Ruki! Have I got the Christmas present for you!" she exclaimed, handing the girl a green and red box.

Ruki opened the box in a bored manner. Pulling away much tissue paper, she found a purple designer top with a yellow lightning bolt on it, along with a black leather mini-skirt. "_Hmmm.... a little better than that frilly shit from last time, but there's still now way I'm wearing it_," Ruki thought angrily.

"Mom, why do you buy me this stuff?" Ruki shouted, clenching her fists. 

"Excuse me?" Aki said, almost dropping the bowl she was holding with silent shock. 

"You heard me. So, why do you get me these clothes? So I'll look like a girl? Because _you_ want me to look like this? Because you want me to _like_ you?" Ruki shouted, shaking with rage.

"Ruki, I don't know whether to be shocked or angry," Aki said, tears forming in her pale purple eyes. "You've always been quiet about the things I got you. Why do you have to be so angry now, at Christmas?" she asked silently.

Ruki calmed down a bit, realizing the passionate disdain she had just spewed. "Look, mom, I'm sorry I exploded, but I'm not sorry for hating Christmas!" she yelled, running from the room.

"Ruki..." Aki whispered, falling to her knees and crying. 

Ruki returned to her room, throwing herself onto her low bed. "I can't believe this! Every Christmas it's the same, so many crappy gifts. They don't mean anything..." she finally realized, closing her eyes.

"Ruki, did you finally see what's missing?" Renamon asked firmly but gently as she walked over to the bed. 

"I think I finally have found why I hate the season so much......" Ruki said quietly, now in a sitting position. 

Renamon sat down next to her, tilting Ruki's chin up so she could look at her. "It is hard, sometimes, isn't it Ruki, not having a true relationship filled with care. Your mother is a bit immature and doesn't know how to reach you. I'm sure that she really does want to be close to you, Ruki. I'm sure she does," she said in an even, kind tone.

"Then why doesn't she act like it?" Ruki questioned, close to tears. She felt the tears coming and quickly swallowed her sadness. The red-head punched a pillow, letting out all her anger and greif. 

"It's all right now, Ruki. Hard times do come, but I'll always be there," she said kindly.

Ruki looked at Renamon with surprised thankfulness. Then she smiled faintly. "Thanks, Renamon," she whispered, hugging the yellow fox Digimon.

In the kitchen, Aki yelled for Ruki to come back in. Hours had passed since the spat, and it was now near to midnight. Aki appeared disheveled and tired as she held a bag out to Ruki.

"Here *pant*, Ruki, *pant*," she said, handing the gift to Ruki as she sat down with tiredness. 

"For me?" Ruki asked curiously. Aki nodded slightly, even smiling a little. Ruki slowly opened the package, not knowing what to expect. 

Inside was a deck of Digimon cards and a new belt. They were the complete collection Ruki had been searching for, she noted as she shuffled through the deck. Many excellent cards filled the deck, and the red-head was in astonishment as she looked up at her mother.

Aki smiled weakly, expecting Ruki to become angry. "Mom, how did you know----" she began, completely shocked.

"Well, let's just say I decided to get you something you'd want this time. Do you think I don't know my own daughter's interests?" she said, smiling.

"Mom! Thanks so much....." Ruki murmured, still amazed that her mother actually made an effort to understand her.

"Ruki, come here...." Aki said warmly, arms outstretched. Grandmother watched from the side, not knowing what to expect. Ruki was reluctant at first, then ran to her mother and embraced her strongly.

"My daughter," Aki murmured as she hugged the red-head. Tears clouded her lavender eyes, and Grandmother also was misty as she watched the scene.

"_Christmas truly is the time for family," _Grandmother thought as she smiled at the scene. Aki and Ruki had never been so close, it was amazing.

Renamon stood in the shadows of the room. "_I knew you could do it, Ruki-san_," she thought.

One could almost see a smile on the fox Digimon's face, as outside the silent snowflakes fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

end notes: hoo boy, that sure was corny. Ruki may have been a little out of character, but I believe she is distant from her mother because Mrs. Makino tries to be kind by giving her presents, although Ruki truly wants to be close to her mother. She would not want a frilly dress from her mother but rather something that shows interest in her hobbies on her mothers part, such as Digimon cards. Ruki realized that her mother wasn't trying to be close to her by persuading her with gifts, but rather just finding out what Ruki was interested in and accepting Ruki for who she was, thus drawing the mother and daughter closer together. 

p.s. Reviews are accepted with pleasure, please make flames at least intelligent and with some thoughtful criticism, not mindless cursing. Next up is an Impmon Christmas fic, perhaps. 

Ja! ^-^


End file.
